


Plans

by MurderouslyAdorkable



Series: SwanQueen Prompts by the Murderously Adorable One [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Post-Season/Series 05, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderouslyAdorkable/pseuds/MurderouslyAdorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is hurt and on her deathbed. Regina struggles with the decision to pull the plug or not while Emma's spirit also struggles with the decision to stay or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt from WolfStevens: “I’m gonna try to write this prompt as well, but I wanna see what your amazing mind can come up with: Regina and Emma are married for some time, but something tragic happens to Emma (monster attack, rampaging murderer, whatever) where she is in the hospital on death’s bed, Regina is sitting by her side crying while being told by the doctor she has to decide if she will pull the life support or not, and Emma (as a spirit that can’t be seen) needs to decide if she will pass over or chose to stay. Could have someone that was influential from her past that is already dead try to help her decide.”

_“ Love is watching someone die.”  
_ ― Death Cab for Cutie,  What Sarah Said 

 

 _“ If heaven and hell decide_  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No’s on their Vacancy Signs  
If there’s no one beside you when you soul embarks  
Then I’ll follow you into the dark.”  
― Death Cab for Cutie,  I Will Follow You Into the Dark 

 

 

* * *

 

**Regina**

 

She doesn’t remember dropping her cell phone when she got the news. She doesn’t remember the drive over to the hospital. Or what she said to the registered nurse. But she does remember the first time she sees Emma. Broken and bloody. Nearly lifeless.

Whale is talking to her. But she’s not listening. She just keeps staring at Emma’s motionless body. The Savior is hooked up to all of these machines. This world’s version of magic. Modern medical science. An ECG monitor, a ventilator, and something that recorded her brain activity.

“Regina…” Whale begins but she doesn’t hear him so he changes tactics. “Mrs. Swan-Mills…”

That snaps her out of her daze. “What?”

“Regina.” His expression is solemn. His blue eyes full of empathy.

“Will she live?”

“I don’t know,” he admits. “We can keep her alive with the ventilator. But for how long, I honestly don’t know. What I do know is that your wife is a fighter. We’ll have to hold her overnight for observation. And in the morning we’ll see.”

“I’m staying with her,” is all Regina can say.

“Regina, you should-”

Her eyes flare with the kind of rage that hints at her past as the Evil Queen. It’s so intense that Whale takes a step back.

“I’m staying with her, Whale,” Regina reiterates.

Whale nods. “Of course.”

And then he’s gone.

“Mom?”

 

* * *

 

**Henry**

 

“Is Granny Emma gonna be okay, Daddy?”

He named her Arya. After one of his favorite characters from the Song of Ice and Fire Series. And she was born in the hospital he sits in now, with his daughter, now four, sitting on his lap, looking up at him with sad, questioning eyes. Regina spoils his children rotten. But it’s Emma that plays games with them, lets them dress her up, and teaches them how to sword fight when she thinks he isn’t paying attention.

“I don’t know, Princess,” he tells her. “I hope so.”

Big green eyes well with tears and her lip quivers as she tells him that she hopes so too. Henry pulls her in for a big hug. In the years to come they’ll tell her how much she looks like her grandmother. How she’ll react will depend upon what happens today.

Violet’s holding their son, Duncan (Emma calls him Donut) as he sleeps. Her eyes are red and puffy. She’s been crying too and he hasn’t even noticed. He feels like a terrible husband right then, an awful father, and a failure of a son. This is like losing his father all those years ago.

What good is being the Author if he can’t fix the ending?

His parents deserve a Happily Ever After. They don’t deserve a tragic end. They just don’t.

“I’m sorry,” Henry breathes.

“For what?” Violets asks, frowning in confusion.

He shakes his head and kisses the top of Arya’s head. “I’m sorry for being such a bad husband…”

“Henry, this isn’t your fault,” Violet tells him. But he doesn’t believe her.

He looks around. “Where’s Jon?”

Violet sighs. She knows he isn’t convinced but she doesn’t push it. “He’s with the twins. They all went to go get some food and coffee. It’s gonna be a long night.”

 

* * *

 

**Artemis**

 

They are supposed to be miracles. Truly magical. Emma named them, with Regina’s approval, of course. Emma got to choose their first names in exchange for having no say-so in what their middle names would be.

And thus they christened, Leia Artemis Swan-Mills and Lucas Apollo Swan-Mills.

Leia prefers her middle name. Where Lucas opts for the shortened version of his given name. They both strongly favor Regina’s side of the family. Dark hair, light olive skin. Their eyes however all their own, a brown-green hazel that changes color depending upon their mood.

Artemis has Emma’s fashion sense whereas Luke has the same regal air as Regina. He is wearing a black dress slacks that match his vest with a dark grey silk shirt, with a black and grey checkered tie. His hair slicked back with pomade and parted on the side. Even with one of their mothers in the ICU, Luke looks immaculate. It is way of coping, his twin supposes. Because Artemis on the other hand is in baggy jeans and a blue, leather riding jacket. Her dark hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and her face is stained with tears. She’s holding her eldest nephew, a little boy of six, named Jon that looks so much like his father it’s strange.

“Is Granny Emma gonna die?” Jon asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Luke says nothing. Blaming himself, Artemis suspects. After all, Luke has magic. Powerful magic. More powerful than Regina and Emma combined. More powerful than even herself. Which is why he’s staying in Storybrooke to study it. And Arte is going to the University of Maine to study criminal justice. She wants to be a cop or superhero. Luke wants to be mayor, maybe. They actually haven’t spoken about his plans in the future.

“No, Jonny,” she says. “Your granny is a hero. She’ll pull through, because heroes always get happy endings.”

But the truth is she doesn’t know. Emma’s knocking on Death’s door. And this time Death might answer it.

“You think you can handle things here?” Luke asks. “With the coffee and the food I mean… I want…”

“To check on the moms,” she finishes with a nod. “It’s a good idea. They shouldn’t be alone.”

“It should have been me,” Luke blurts out. “I had everything covered. Why did she… Artemis, I should be dead. If Mom hadn’t of… Why she’s push me out of the way?”

“Because your Mom #1’s favorite.” Before Luke could protest Artemis waves him off. “I’m not saying it to start a fight, little brother. It’s just a fact. She loves us all equally. But you’re the only one she can look at and know you’re a Mills. Mom #2 knew she couldn’t survive if something happened to you, Luke.”

“But what if…”

Artemis shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll cross that bridge if and when we get to it. Now go check on the Moms. Me and Jon-Jon’ll deliver the coffee and food.”

“I could save her,” Luke tells his sister.

Artemis nods. “With Dark Magic. The Moms wouldn’t want that either. You know that.”

Her twin deflates. “I know. It’s just I hate sitting here doing nothing.”

Jon hops off his aunt's lap and climbs onto his uncle. “You’re not doing nothin’, Uncle Luke. You’re helpin’. Granny R’gina says being there for family is just as good as magic.”

Luke smiles and glances at his twin, who returns his sad grin, with a, “From the mouth of babes.”

“Thank you, Jon.”

“You’re welcome, Uncle Luke,” the little boy pauses with a frown. “But I thought I was Granny R’gina’s favorite.”

“We both are.”

 

* * *

 

**Lucas**

 

“Mom?”

“Lucas…”

She’s never calls him Luke. She’s the only one that calls him Lucas. He’s the complete inverse of his sister. Had they been born identical they would have been what is called “Mirror Image Twins.” Artemis is right handed. Lucas is left handed. Artemis is impulsive and emotional. Lucas is stoic and methorical. Artemis’s heart is on the left side of her chest. Lucas’ is on his right. They both strongly favor Regina’s side of the family. But everyone says that out of all of her children, it’s Lucas that takes after his mother the most.

“I’m so sorry, Mom,” he tells her, his voice cracking. He’s trying to be strong. Even though he doesn’t have to be. But Luke can’t shake this feeling; this feeling that it’s all his fault.

So when he sees his mother’s tear-stained face, that almost breaks him. This is his fault. He is to blame. If he hadn’t been so careless… if only he had been faster, more powerful, if only he just trusted his instincts and called upon the Dark Magic that flared inside of him, Mom #2 wouldn’t be near death, and Mom #1 wouldn’t be on the verge of having her heart broken again.

She doesn’t get up from the chair she sits in, but she offers her hand to her youngest son and he takes it.

“This isn’t your fault,” she says, even though he knows better. “Your mother has always been like this. Even if you weren’t her son, she’d have put herself in harm’s way to save you.”

“But maybe if…”

Regina stops him before he starts down that road. “Lucas, don’t. If she hadn’t saved you, it be you on this bed and Emma and I blaming ourselves.”

He squeezes her hand. “Artemis said the same thing… Almost the same thing to me.”

“Listen to your sister,” Regina replies. “She’s a smart girl.”

“Don’t tell her that,” Luke tries for a little levity, but fails. “It’ll just go to her head and it’s big as it is.” He pauses and catches a glimpse of his other mother on the bed. “I can heal her, Mom.”

“No,” Regina says quickly. “You’ll have to call on Dark Magic. And we already almost lost you once to that. I won’t put this family through it again. And if your mother could she would tell you the same.”

She’s overly protective with him. She always has been. Lucas was born with darkness in his heart. And Emma had outright refused to get rid of it the same way his grandparents had done with her. Regina fought her on it, willing to do anything to make sure their son was born with his best chance for success. Emma wouldn’t condemn an innocent. So Regina made sure that he stayed away from temptation. Luke suspected it was because of how Cora raised her. The trials of her childhood scarred her soul and she wanted to make sure that Luke didn’t know the same darkness she had. So she is always extra careful with him.

He doesn’t have the heart to tell her how much he hates it.

Perhaps that’s why he turned to Dark Magic in the first place. It was a way for him to feel strong or at the very least not weak. And every time he felt powerless it called to him.

Just like it is now.

“What’s the prognosis?” he asks, silently willing his mother not to lie to him.

“They don’t know,” she admits. “It’ll be touch and go for the next few hours.”

“What if she doesn’t wake up?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. But under no circumstances are you to use Dark Magic to save your mother, Lucas. Do you understand me?”

It takes a moment before he nods. “Yes.”

They hug and he promises to check on her in the next hour or so. She tells him he doesn’t need to, but Lucas is stubborn. Just as stubborn as Regina is. He’ll be there in the next hour whether she wants him there or not.

When the door closes to the hospital room, he can hear her muffled sobs. And this time, he does breakdown. Silently crying on the other side of the door.

 

* * *

 

**Emma**

 

She can see herself on the hospital bed. She’s here ever since they brought her in, listening to the steady beeps of the ICU monitors. Her pulse is weak but steady. However, she’s still not breathing on her own. And even as a disembodied spirit, Emma knows it’s not good.

The worst part about this is watching her family go through all of this. Henry feeling helpless. Arte trying to stay strong for everyone. Luke blaming himself. And Regina… That’s killing her (no pun intended).

They have been through so much. Fifteen years of marriage. Three amazing kids. And three equally amazing grandchildren. Emma tells herself that she has a good life. But that could all end any moment. and the odd thing is she’s not worried. She just wishes that if she does go, that Regina and their children will be okay. However, she knows them too well to know that it won’t be that easy.

“Fight,” Regina pleds between gut-wrenching sobs. “You hear me, Emma? You fight.”

There’s no way she can tell her that she can hear her.

She codes a few minutes later. Her heart stops beating for a full minute and then two. Whale gets it beating again but it doesn’t look good for her. And the doctor tells her wife as much.

“I thought there was a chance she’d wake up,” he admits. “But that was the third time she’s coded. And she still needs the ventilators to breathe. I don’t know how long we can keep doing this. And I don’t know what condition she’ll be in if she wakes up.”

“What are you saying?” Regina asks.

Whale’s expression is solemn when he replies, “You have a choice, Madam Mayor. We can keep her alive or you can choose to give her a peaceful end.”

Oh, shit… Emma thinks. This might really be the end. And to her surprise Regina doesn’t start chucking fireballs. She just rapidly blinks away tears as glancing between Emma’s body and the Doc.

“I’ll need some time,” she tells him.

“Of course. Take the time you need.”

When he leaves Regina crumbles. It’s hard to watch. Emma’s spirit almost turns away, but it doesn’t seem right.

“She’ll survive, you know,” a familiar voice sounds. “Regina’s a fighter. And you’ve given her so much to fight for.”

Emma turns and finds Neal standing next to her. He looks exactly how she remembers him and he flashes that warm smile that used to melt her heart.

“Neal?”

“Hey, Em’,” he greets. “You look like shit, by the way.”

She rolls her eyes. “Thanks.”

He chuckles. “Our boy has grown up.”

She nods. “He has. He’s a dad now. He misses you. He doesn’t say it. But I know.”

“I wish I could be there for him. Hold those grandkids of ours.”

“Me too,” Emma admits. “They would have loved you.”

They watch Regina for a few minutes in silence after that. She’s holding onto to Emma’s hand so tightly that her spirit almost feels the vice like grip.

“So, are you here to take me to the otherside?” Emma finally asks.

“No, I’m just here to catch up and tell you that it’ll be okay. Whether you stay or you go. Your family will survive,” he replies.

She takes a deep breath, that spirit-her doesn’t need and lets it out slowly. “I just don’t know. I don’t think I want to leave them.”

“But…?” Neal knows her too well.

“I dunno,” Emma says. “I’m just tired. Maybe it’s my time, you know.”

He nods. “I do.”

“Can you tell me what it’s like?” she asks.

“What what’s like?”

“Being dead,” Emma admits.

“Oh… Actually, I can’t,” Neal tells her. “It’s one of the few things I can’t do.”

“Well that sucks.”

“Death always does. Look Em’, I’ve gotta go but just know that you’ve lived a full life. You raised three good kids. You’re a good grandma. As lives go, you had a pretty good one. It’s okay to let go. It’s okay to give in. Everyone dies. But not everyone lives. And you did.”

She smiles at that. “Thanks, Neal.”

“Anytime, Em’. I love you. I love that boy of ours too.”

“I love you, too. So does Henry.”

Neal fades away after that. And Emma is visited again.

“I’m glad she found you, Emma Swan.”

Emma doesn’t recognize the voice. But she knows the face. The dark brown hair, the watery blue eyes. It’s Daniel.

“Hello, Emma,” he says, extending his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Hi,” she says and they shake. “Are you here to take me to the otherside?”

Daniel shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. I just wanted to assure you that if you’re worried about Regina, don’t be. She may not ever love again, but you’ve shown her enough light that she’ll never turn to the Darkness.”

“So no Dark Curses in the town’s future,” Emma jests. “That’s good to know.”

“Regina’s come a long way,” Daniel tells her. “I didn’t think she’d get there. But I’m so happy she did. I suppose I have you to thank for that.”

Emma looks down at her feet. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You loved her,” he says.

“I love her,” she corrects.

Daniel nods. “And she loves you. So do your children. She’ll protect them. She’ll watch over them. They’ll never go without so long as there’s breath in her lungs.”

Emma tears up. “Good. That’s good. But…”

“You’re scared,” he tells her. “That’s okay. The unknown can be scary. But you don’t have to worry about Regina. You don’t have to worry about your family. They’ll grieve. They’ll hurt. But in the end they’ll live. And you’ve already given them the greatest gift anyone can give to another person.”

She frowns. “What’s that?”

“Your unconditional love,” Daniel replies. “Whatever you decide, just know that.”

“You have to go?”

He smiles. “Unfortunately, yes. And if you do decide to stay promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“That you’ll love her every day of your life until your last breath.”

“Done.”

“Thank you, Emma.”

“Of course, Daniel.”

“Farewell.”

And then he too was gone.

“Well it appears we meet again, Ms. Swan…”

Emma knows that voice from anywhere. And her eyes widen half in shock, half in muted terror. “Cora?”

“Who were you expecting?” Regina’s mother asks. “The Easter Bunny?”

She appears next to her with a subtle smile gracing her features. Regina’s almost physically the same age as Cora was when she passed and Emma notices the similarities in their features. It’s uncanny how alike they look.

“Well, Ms. Swan…” Cora begins again. “I suppose I have to thank you.”

“For what?”

Cora chuckles. “For finally giving me grandchildren that don’t smell like forest.”

Emma blushes. “Oh, well… you’re… um… you’re welcome, I guess.”

“Thank the powers they take after my daughter,” Regina’s mother says, with a huff. “Well, at least the boy does. The girl despite looking like one of mine, it just another little Charming clone.”

The Savior chooses to ignore that comment. “Don’t tell me you’re here to take me to the other side.”

Cora smirks. “It’s one of the benefits of being Queen of the Underworld, dear. Normally, I outsource these things, but an exception was made because you’re family.” She pauses, glancing between Regina and Emma. “That is if you agree that it’s your time.”

“Do people normally get to choose?” Emma inquires.

“Well, no,” Cora admits. “But considering everything that you and my daughter have been through, I pulled some strings to allow you this opportunity.”

“What happens if I decide it’s my time and that I’m ready to crossover?”

Cora shrugs. “You’ll die. Your family will learn to live without you.”

“And Regina?”

“She’ll never love another person the way she loves you.”

“And if I stay?”

“You’ll live a full life with my daughter and the family you’ve both built. You’ll watch your children grow up. You’ll watch your grandchildren grow up. You’ll be happy. And more importantly, so will Regina.”

“You don’t want me to crossover.” That isn’t a question.

Cora meets her gaze. “You are the best thing that has happened to my daughter. Granted, I was weary of you at first. But you’ve done nothing but love Regina. And I can rest easy knowing she has someone like you. But as your first loves have said, Regina will go on without you. It won’t be easy but she’ll carry on in your memory. However, if you stay I won’t have to check in as much.”

“You check in on us?”

“Of course. I do. I check on Zelena too,” Cora admits. “I wish I had made better choices in life. I’m glad to see my daughters do better by their children than I did.”

“Yeah. I mean, Regina’s always been a good mom,” Emma says. “But we were all surprised by Zelena.”

“Yes, the fact that her and the Outlaw…”

“I know, that was a weird turn of events all around.”

“Indeed. I never expected her to have so many children, though.”

“Yeah… We had to sit her down after the last one. Four + Roland was enough.”

Cora nods. “Agreed. But she’s not done.”

Emma gapes at her. “Seriously?”

“She’s making up for the family I robbed her off.”

“Well, you had help from my grandmother,” Emma conseeds.

“Yes, but in the end it was my choice,” Cora says. “And I’m woman enough to admit I chose poorly. I’m hoping you’ll make the right choice here today.”

“Can I think about it?” Emma asks.

Cora smiles. “Of course. I’ll wait with you until you decide.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Regina**

 

Shaking hands take a hold of Emma’s, a trembling thumb brushes the small tattoo that wraps around her wife’s left ring finger. The chain that holds Emma’s physical wedding band sways as she moves to kiss the back of her hand. Regina curses herself for not getting the same tattoo. Fifteen years of marriage. She didn’t trust that any love could be forever. But Emma had enough hope for the both of them.

“I’m not going anywhere, Regina,” she had once said. “Haven’t you figured that out yet? You’re stuck with me.”

“But you are leaving me,” Regina now says to dying wife. “Everyone always leaves.”

She knows what Emma would say to that. Regina held half her heart. She’d always have Emma. She’d always have this infuriating blond in her life. The woman that had given her three beautiful children. The woman that refused to quit on her. She wonders briefly what life would be without Emma. And then quickly dismisses the thought. Regina doesn’t want to find out what life would be like without waking up next to Emma.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, kissing the back of the blond’s hand. “But I can’t give up on you. I won’t let you go without a fight.”

There’s a promising blip on the LCD screen, caused the former Evil Queen to lift up her head and wipe her eyes.

“Please, Emma,” she says. “Please just back to me.”

And then the blond’s hand moves, clapping around Regina’s almost painfully and Regina let’s out strangled sob that she doesn’t know she was holding back.

The blond’s eyes flutter open and Regina yells for Whale.

“Jesus Regina…” Emma croaks. “Keep it down.”

Tears well in her eyes and she jumps into the hospital bed, crushing Emma in a tight embrace. The blond groans in pain and Regina tries to pull away but Emma holds onto her.

“Don’t,” Emma pleads. “It’s okay.”

“I hurt you,” is all Regina can say.

“Yeah, but the pain let’s me know I’m still here.”

Whale rushes in and he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Emma’s supposed to be dead. But she’s not. She’s breathing on her own, coughing against the ventilator. It takes a few moments to unhook Emma from everything and check her vitals. Medically she’s fine. That’s what he tells Regina who is still waiting on the other shoe to drop.

“Other than high cholesterol,” Whale says. “You’re fine.”

“Aw, Doc you had to mention the cholesterol, didn’t you?” Emma asks, glancing at her wife.

Regina’s lips press into a tight line. “You’ve been sneaking fast food again.”

“Probably…” Emma replies, sheepishly. “I guess that means I’m not having a burger in a while, huh?”

“You guessed right, Ms. Swan.”

“Mrs. Swan-Mills,” Emma corrects. “I’ve got the tattoo to prove it.”

Regina relents. “Okay, one burger. But only if you have a salad too.”

“So long as it isn’t kale.”

“Don’t ever leave me,” Regina breathes.

“Not a chance,” Emma tells her. “I heard from a reliable source that you and me are stuck with each other.”

“Who?”

“Your mother… And Daniel… Neal too.”

“Mom?”

They didn’t realize that the twins had entered the room, along with Henry and their grandchildren. Regina steps back and takes little Duncan into her arms. She allows her children to welcome back to the land of the living. But she notices that Lucas hangs back, guilt etched on his expression.

Emma sees it too. “Luke…”

“Mom,” he whispers. “I’m…”

She shakes her head. “Don’t you dare, kiddo. If I had to do it all over again, I’d make the same choice.”

“But…”

“Lucas, listen to your mother.”

Artemis is laughing, with Jon on her back. “Oh, the Moms are on the same page about this, little brother. They mean business.”

Lucas is frowning. “Shut up.”

Regina is smiling. Emma is smiling too. And Duncan burps, passing wind at the same time and the room goes silent. Henry is the first to laugh. Then the twins join him. And Regina passes the baby off to his mother.

“Must be those Swan genes,” she remarks.

Emma scoffs. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“Oh boy, the Moms are gonna kiss,” Artemis teases.

“Gross,” Jon adds making a face.

Regina rolls her eyes which only makes everyone laugh more.

“Alright, kidlets,” Emma finally says. “Clear out so I can be gross with Granny Regina.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, Mom,” Henry tells her before he ushers everyone out.

“Regina…” Emma reaches for her.

“Yes?”

“I love you. You know that, right?”

Tears well into her eyes. “Yes. You know that I love you, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good.”

“Just good?”

“Better than good.”

“I love you, Regina.”

“I love you, too, Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts. Lemme know. I'm CuteLikeMurder on tumblr. Or just message me here.


End file.
